ice age una cita con shira
by joni342
Summary: este sera un fic de diego y shira en este diego intentara decirle a shira lo que el siente por ella y lo lograra con la ayuda de toda la manada
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos bueno soy nuevo en los fica asi que aver cimo me va auqui los dejo con mi primer capitulo

chapter 1ocultando los sentimientos

era una muy hermosa mañana en la nueva isla ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde que shira se unio a la manada ella se yevaba bien con todos pero pasaba mucho tiempo con diego y ella se enamoro de el pero el no encuentra la forma de desirle a shira sus sentimientos

diego:despertando buenos dias gatita

shira:no me llames gatita

diego:ok lo siento me perdonas

shira:aver dejame pensar no desi bromeando

diego:en serio desia preocupado

shira:no es broma

diego solo suspira aliviado

shira:te preocupa que me moleste con tigo verdad

diego:no es solo que no quiero perder nuestra amistad

shira:asi que es solo amistad

diego:si solo pero tengo hambre me acompañas a cazar desia intentando cambiar el tema

shira:si yo tanbien tengo hambre vamos

y asi ambos tigres salen de la cueva y se van a cazar serca de unas montañaslejos de donde vivian luego de un rato cazan a una gazela y ambos comiensan a comer

shira:diego podemos ablar de algo

diego:si lo que quieras

shira:en ese caso ablemos de nuestros sentimientos desia asercandose a diego

diego:de que que clase de sentimientos exactamente

shira:pues de nuestros suntimientos por los demas por ejemplo lo que tu sientes por mi desia asercandose mas a diego y viendolo tiernamente a los hojs

diego:a que te refieres desia muy nervioso

shira:me refiero a que

diego:que pasa many me llamas ya voy lo siento shira te veo luego

shira como quieras

diego se marcha muy nervioso y muy rapidi

shira se queda pensando hay diego que are con tigo ya se le preguntare a elli o a many ire a buscarlos

bueno aqui termina este capitulo espero les aya gustado dejen sus reviews por favor asta la proxima 


	2. Chapter 2 pidele una cita

Chapter 2 pidele una cita

hola a todos buno espero me disculpen por el cap anterior ya se que esta todo junto no se que paso bueno espero este este mejor los dejo con el segundo cap

diego se marcho muy rapido de donde estaba shira y despues de un tiempo el encontro a many

diego:hola many decia mientras miraba a todos lados

many:hola diego que pasa a quien buscas ?

diego:solo me aseguro de que shira no nos vea

many:y por que no quieres que te vea ?

diego:many tu tu hay como le digo pensaba diego en voz alta

many:desirme que?

diego: lo dije en voz alta verdad

many:si pero que me querias desir

diego:es que tu sabes que amo a shira verdad

many:como que si no se notara

diego:tu crees que shira lo note?

many:asta sid lo nota

diego:ok no te exajeres seamos realistas

many:como quieras pero a que viene todo esto pregunto

diego:se debe a que no encuentro la manera de disrle que la amo y me preocupa que piense ella

many:y por que no la invitas a salir o algo asi ya sabes tu y ella a solas algo asi

diego:invitarla a una cita no se si acepte no lo se

many:hay por favor se la pasan todo el tiempo juntos asta duerme con tigo por que no aseptaria

diego:pensando en lo que le dijo many si tines sierto ire a pensar a donde yevarla grasias many

many:de nada

diego sale preguntandose a donde puede ser su cita con shira y empeso a buscar un lugar que fuera del agrado de shira pero y que lugar le podia gustar a shira? Se preguntaba

mientras que con

shiar ella tambien abia ido a buscar a many y a elli

shira:hola many hola elli

many y elli: hola shira

many:te apuesto a que preguntara sobre diego le dice a elli en voz baja

shira:puedo preguntarles algo

many: te lo dije

elli:si claro lo que sea

shira:creen que diego sienta algo por mi preguntaba un poco sonrrojada

many:quien diego el asta sueña con tigo por las noches

shira:si lo e hoido barias veses

recuerdo de shira:ella estaba dormida junto a diego y se desperto por que lo escucho hablar

shira:diego te encuentrs bien decia moviendolo un pocou pata

diego:dormido si shira yo te amo te amo com todo mi corazon desia en su sueño profundo

shira:jaja pobresito desia recordando lo mensionado pero el no me lo a dicho despierto

elli:el se derrite por ti solo ten calma ya te lo dira

many:es mas apuesto que el esta pensando en ti

shira:si tienes razon ire a buscarlo grsias many grasias elli

many:no hay de que

y entonses shirs se marcha en busca de diego y diego sige pensando donde podria ser su cita con shira

bueno amigos aui dejo este capitulo espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus reviews los espero en el sigiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3 un lugar hermoso

Hola a todos espero que esten bien y grasias por dejar sus reviews aqui los dejo con el cap 3

Chapter 3 en busca de un lugar hermoso

Con diego

Diego seguia en busca de ese lugar especia y luego de un buen rato no lo encontro y ya empesaba a oscureser

Diego:ya regrese desia entrando a la cueva

Shira:hola diego donde estuviste todo el dia

Diego:solo andube por hay

Shira:y porque no me pediste que te acompañara disia acercandose a diego

Diego:he por que mejor no nos vamos a dormir tengo sueño diego intentaba de cambiar el tema

Shira:si yo tambien tengo sueño dijo siguendole la corriente a diego

Diego se acuesta en el suelo y shira muy serca de el

Diego:descansa gatita

shira:no me llames gatita

diego:deacuerdo disculpa

un rato despues shira se habia quedado dormida pero diego seguia pensando en donde podria ser su cita con shira y al pobre le costo dormir

Y a la mañana siguiente diego se levanta muy temprano

Diego:many many estas despierto

Many:pues haora lo estoy que pasa amigo

Diego:es solo que sigo pensando a donde llevar a shira conoses algun lugar

Many:no en realidad no pero por que no le preguntas a morita

Diego:a morita?

Many:si ella siempre anda explorando por hay con sus amigos debe conoser algun lugar

Diego:diego si le ire a preguntar grasias many

Diego sale en busca de morita mas tarde con shira

Shira:mmmaaaaa buenos dias diego y diego?desia dandose cuenta de que diego no estaba

Elli:buenos dias shira como estas

Shira:hola elli saves donde esta diego

Elli:no lo se salio muy temprano esta mañana

Shira:bueno entonses ire a buscarlo

Elli:tu tranquila diego sabe cuidarse el estara bien

Shira:si creo que me preocupo mucho por el mente de shira se que se puede cuidar solo me gustaria saber que trama

Shira sale de la cueva en busca de algo para comer mientras que con diego

Diego:morita alfin te encontre

Morita:hola diego que pasa

Diego:me podrias ayudar en algo

Morita:claro pero que necesitas

Diego:solo queria saber si tu conosias algun lugar no se con un lindo paisaje o algo asi

Morita:pues conosco muchos lugares pero no se que es lo que te guste o mejor dicho le guste a shira

Diego:de que hablas

Morita:por favor diego crees que no se nota que la amas

Diego:si ya me lo abian dicho antes

Morita:pues si la quieres invitar a un lugar especias creo que conosco el lugar ideal

Diego:hoye espera espera como saves que la voy a invitar a salir

Morita:es el sexto sentido femenino pero olvidalo sigueme

Diego sigue a morita ya que ella conese el lugar que le buscava mientras que con shira

Shira terminaba de comer los restos de su presa y ella pensaba como saber que el lo que trama diego

Mente de shira:como puedo saver que trama diego aunque si es una sorpresa se lo echaria a perder creo que mejor esperare a que el me lo diga

Com diego y morita

Morita:ya llegamos

Morita yevo a diego a el punto mas alto de la isla donde se veia un lindo paisaje y una hermosa vista al mar

Diego:es perfecto haora solo tengo un problema

Morita: y que es

diego:es que no se como decirle a shira

morita:que tan dificil puede ser solo se tu mismo

diego:si estas en lo cierto

morita:si quiere te dejo solo para que puedas pensar en algo

Diego:si estere aqui un rato pensando que le dire a y moriya

morita:si

diego:grasias te debo una a y si ves a shira o te pregunta algo dile que es una sorpresa

morita:como quieras

Bueno amigos aqui termina este capitulo espero les aya gustado dejen sus reviews por favor los espero en el sig cap cuidense mucho


	4. Chapter 4 un problemita

Saludos,bueno aqui les traígo el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste,aqui los dejo con el capitulo de hoy

chapter 4 un problemita

Luego de que morita se marchara diego se quedo pensando en como pedirle la cita a shira

Mente de diego:bueno este lugar es perfecto,haora solo tengo que pensar como le pido la cita a shira,mejor le pido ayuda a manny en me dira que aser

Diego se levanta y se va a buscar a manny mientras tanto serca de la cueva con shira:

Shira seguía pensando si diego tramaba algo ella en el fondo sabia que si pero queria saber que era lo que diego tramaba

Mente de shira:se que diego trama algo pero quisiera saber que es,pero si si fuece una sorpresa se la echaria a perder,creo que mejor espero a que el me lo diga

Un rato mas tarde

Shira:hola morita has visto a elli

Morita:que tal shira si salio ase un rato ya volbera

Shira:grasias a y no has visto a diego

Morita:a si el setá en,en ella recuerda que no le puede desir a shira

Shira:en donde está

Mente de Morita:si le digo le echare a perder a diego su sorpresa vamos piensa,piensa deveria ser facil mentir para una adolecente

Shira:y entonses lo has visto

Morita:pues lo vi hace un rato en,mira okay no se mentir,si se donde esta pero diego me dijo que era una sorpresa

Shira:hablas en serio

Morita:si totalmente en serio

Shira:sabia que tramaba halgo lo sabia y que es lo que trama?

Morita:pues es una sorpresa supongo que te lo dira muy pronto

Shira:si eso espero,pero no me podrias dar una pista

Morita:no no puedo ya te lo dige es una sorpresa

shira:bueno creo que en ese caso mejor espero a que el me lo diga

morita:no te preocupes sopongo que te lo dira luego

Mientras que shira se enteraba de que diego tenia una sorpresa para ella,diego no sabe como pedirle la cita a shira

Diego:hola manny

Manny:que pasa amigo lograste encontrar un lugar ideal?

Diego:si lo encontre,pero me queda un pequeño pero pequeño problemita

Manny:y cual es ese pequeño problemita

Diego:que no,no,se como o que le dicirle a shira

Manny:bueno es sencillo dile que la invitas a salir

Diego:si suena tan facíl

Manny:que me diras que es dificíl decirle que la imvitas a salir un rato

Diego:no es eso,es solo que no puedo yegar hey shira te invito a salir tiene que ser mas romantico o algo asi comprendes

Manny:si te comprendo,mira solo dicelo con tus propias palabras me comprendes

Diego:no no te entiendo

Manny:hay por favor solo se tu mismo,que las palabras salgan de tu corazón

Diego:bueno entonces ire a decirle

Manny:si ve a decirle veras que se pondra muy contenta

Diego:si eso espero gracias manny

Manny:por nada

Diego caminaba haciá la cueva el hiba pensando en las palabras que podria utilizar

mente de diego:aver como le digo solo se tu mismo ho vamos por que el amor es tan complicado

Shira:que tal diego con quien hablas

Diego:a hola gatita como estas

Shira:primero no me digas gatita segundo aun no respondes mi pregunta decia tranquilamente

Diego:ha no solo estaba pensando en voz alta

Shira:como digas pero a donde fuiste tan temprano esta mañana

Diego:solo sali para,que le digo pensaba nervioso

Shira nota que diego esta nervioso y entonces cambia el tema

Shira:bueno por que mejor no vamos a buscar algo para cenar

Diego:si me parese bien bamos

ambos se va a cazar pero diego se queda pensando todo el camino como le puede pedirle la cita a shira luego de un rato ambos tigres terminan de comer su preza y se dirigen a la cueva

mente de diego:debo pensar en algo o shira me descubrira ya se que le dire

hasi diego se dispone a pedirle a shira una cita o por lo menos eso intentara,bueno aqui termina este capitulo espero que fuece de su agrado por favor dejen sus reviwes hasta el proximo capitulo cuidense


	5. Chapter 5 quisieras salir con migo

Suludo,bueno hoy les traigo el quinto capitulo de esta historia, disculpen si me tarde mucho pero bueno aqui los dejo con el quinto capitulo

Luego de que diego y shira terminaron de comer,ambos tigres regresaron a la cueva y diego se disponia a pedirle la cita a shira pero no sabia de que manera hacerlo

Diego:manny tengo un problema

Manny:otro problema y cual es

Diego:pues es el mismo del que te hable ase un rato

Manny:dejame adivinar aun no sabes como pedirle la cita a shira

Diego:bueno ya pense que es lo que le dire

Manny:entonces por que no vas y se lo dices

Diego:bueno es que ya se que decirle pero no se de que manera le digo

Manny:pues dicelo de una manera romantica

Diego:a que te refieres ?

Manny:mira por que mejor no le preguntas a elli

Diego:si le preguntare a ella

Elli:hola diego que pasa decia acercandose

Diego:hola elli es solo que no se como pedirle una cita a shira

Elli:pues si quieres te puedo ayudar,mira tu solo dicelo con tus sentimiento

Manny:esa idea ya se la di yo

Diego:el problema es que me pongo muy nervioso

Elli:esta sera tu primera cita no

Diego:si es mi primera cita

Elli:entonses es normal que te pongas nervioso

Diego:tu crees ?

Elli:si no tienes de que preocuparte

Diego:bueno entonses ire a decirselo

Manny: asi se abla diego ve y dicelo

Diego:a solo saben donde esta shira

Elli:si esta afuera serca de la playa

Diego:bueno ire a decirselo

Diego sale de la cueva en busca de shira

Manny:esto sera interesante desia saliendo de la cueva

Elli:a donde vas

Manny:solo voy a ver como le va a mi amigo

Elli:no crees que seria mejor dejarlo a soloas con shira

Manny:si pero el no se dara cuenta de que estoy hay

Con diego:

Diego:que hases aqui afuera gatita

Shira:nada solo miraba la luna es hermosa no crees

Diego:bueno no es mas linda que tu

Shira:grasias diego eres tal tierno

Diego:jeje te puedo preguntar algo

Shira:si claro lo que sea

Diego se pone nervioso el pobre tenia el corazon en el cuello

Shira:que me querias decir diego

Diego:pues te queria preguntar si te gustaria, no se tal ves tu y yo

Shira:aja te escucho decia asercandose a diego

Diego:te dicia si te gustaria tener una cita mañana con migo

Shira:si claro por que no

Diego:bueno si no quieres, espera dijiste que si

Shira:si eso dije

Diego:si me acompañaras desia muy alegre

Shira:si claro que te acompañare

Diego:entonses saldremos mañana por latarde

Shira:si me parese bien pero a donde iremos

Diego:a pues eso es una sorpresa

Shira:pues no puedo esperar a verla

Diego:bueno que te parese si vamos a dormir ya es muy tarde

Shira:me parese bien diego, vamos

Y hasi diego y shira regresan caminando muy juntos a la cueva

Bueno amigos este es el fin de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado,no olviden dejar sus review hasta el proximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6 olvidadiso

Saludos a todos, bueno espero que todos esten bien, hoy les traigo el sexto capitulo de la historia espero que les guste y les agradeco por sus reviews

Luego de que diego le pidiera la cita a shira ambos regresaron a la cueva, shira dormia junto a diego, y el por primera ves en un largo tiempo logro conciliar el sueño, pero entre tantas emociones olvido una cosa muy importante

A la mañana siguiente

Diego:buenos dias gatita decia levantandose y estirando sus patas

Shira:no me llames gatita diego decia mientras se levantaba

Diego:como quieras

Shira:bueno y donde sera nuestra cita aun no me lo dices

Diego:es una sorpresa ya lo sabras

Shira:bueno no puedo esperar a verlo

Manny:buenos dias diego y shira

Diego y shira:buenos dias manny decian juntos

Manny:diego podrias venir con migo un momento

Diego:si claro ya voy manny, te veo luego shira

Shira:bueno aqui te espero para nuetra cita

Diego y manny salen de la cueva

Diego:que necesitas manny

Manny:solo queria decirte que te felicito por haberle dicho a shira lo de la cita

Diego:a bueno...espera como sabes que le pedi la cita a shira

Manny:pues te sigui y me oculte en unos arbustos

Diego:y no pudiste decirmelo anoche

Manny:bueno tal ves si pero es mas divertido de lo otra manera

Diego:bueno por lo menos fue mas facíl de lo que crei

Manny:bueno y dime en donde va a ser tu cita

Diego:es en un lugar por la montaña, queda por, por

Manny:por donde queda

Mientras tanto con shira:ella estaba en la cueva ella ya no podia esperar que fuera su cita con diego

Elli:buenos dias shira

Shira:hola elli que tal

Elli:diego te pidio la cita anoche ?

Shira:si, si me la pidio

Elli:y a donde iran

Shira:pues aun no me lo dice supongo que es una sorpresa

Elli:bueno supongo que te lo dira en su cita

Con diego

Manny:no puede ser que no sepas en donde queda ese lugar

Diego:no es que no sepa, es que no recuerdo como yegar

Manny:vamos piensa como era ese lugar

Diego:pues estaba en la montaña, pero no recurdo como yegar

Con shira:

Shira:tu en donde crees que pueda ser nuestra cita

Elli:de seguro es en algun lugar hermoso de la isla

Shira:bueno espero que tengas razon

Com diego y manny

Diego:es un lugar hermoso tiene una bueba vista al mar

Manny:bueno recuerdas bien como era es lugar

Diego:si lo recuerdo muy bien

Manny:entonses que esperamos olvidadiso vamos a ver por domde queda

Diego y manny se van a la montaña a buscar ese lugar tan especial que diego avia olvidado

Diego:no puedo cree que se me olvidara como yegar

Manny:deja de lamentarte y vamos

Diego:tsi vamos

Con shira y elli

Shira:por cierto donde estar diego

Elli:lo mas seguro es que este com manny

Shira:bueno yo ya no puedo esperar a que sea nuestra cita

Mientras tanto diego y manny seguian buscando ya avian visto cuatro lugares pero ni uno era el que diego avia eliguido

Diego:espera creo que ya se donde es

Manny:en donde ?

Diego:quedaba en el punto mas alto de la montaña

Manny:bueno vamos

Diego y manny suben asta lo mas alto y por fin aparece ese hermoso paisaje que diego recordaba

Manny:es aqui

Diego:si aqui es gracias al cielo suspiraba aliviado

Manny:bueno ahora deja un seña para recordar el camino

Diego:si eso are, por poco y echo a perder la cita

Manny:no se por que esres tan olvidadiso

Diego:estaba nervioso

Manny:como digas Pero ahora regresemos con los demas

Diego:si que bueno que logramos encontrar el lugar

Manny:si pero recuerda dejar alguan marca para recordar el camino

Bueno amigos aqui dejo este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews, en el proximo capitulo sera la cita de diego y shira, bueno hasta el proximo capitulo


End file.
